Paint Me A Picture
by just giddy
Summary: KBCW oneshot. LONG ONESHOT. tried this pairing just for kicks. shows their relationship from the time they were kids to adults


**M'kay, so if you peeps missed it, I revamped my profile AGAIN (I know, I know)-WITH PICS! and I found this hysterical pic of Charlie and ever since I absolutely love the guy. Go look if you haven't (we all know you want to anyway). So yeah, I had to do one with Charlie and I made it Charlie/Katie because I was too lazy too go and make my own character. And it's slightly AU because I'm making Charlie only three years older than the twins and four than Katie, instead of like…six or something, because it makes life a hell of a lot easier on me, won't be pervy and it won't change too much if you don't think into it. Okz? Okz.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I would love to own Charlie and every single lovable character I can't…so yeah, I think that JK lady might get a tad bad at me….am I right or am I right? Yeah, I'm right, that's what I _thought_ you said.**

_As far back as Katie Bell could remember, she had spent every conceivable amount of time at the Burrow. Her mother and Mrs. Weasley had been close when they were in school, Bill and her older brother Lance had been as thick as thieves as toddlers and past graduation, so it was only fitting that Katie, Fred, and George pretty much all took their fist steps on the same kitchen floor. And it was only fitting that she was treated like a second sister in the large Weasley household. _

Katie never had much of a memory for meaningless stuff such as potion ingredients and calculations, but she had the memory of a hippogriff when it came to things like moments. Now as a 19 year old, much of her earliest childhood was fuzzy and morphed-but things like running around the burrow, nagging Percy, and other such fittingly childish things would always stick with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey guys?" Katie had asked her best friends almost nine years ago as a ten year old late that summer as they sat under one of the many trees in the garden. "What am I going to do when you leave?"

Fred sat up and George drew his eyes away from the cat chasing the gnomes to look at their life long friend, "Err…" they mused exchanging glances.

"I'm sure you'll have fun with Ginny," George reassured the small girl with long, golden blonde hair.

"Yeah," Fred had nodded enthusiastically, "Just don't let her near a wand." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders seeing as she still looked rather downcast at the thought of them leaving her alone. "It'll go by like that," he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah?" she smiled meekly.

"Of course it will," George agreed as Fred let his arm fall. "an-

"And then we'll be right back here."

Katie turned to her right to see 14 year old Charlie Weasley plopping down next to her on the grass. The tall, ginger haired boy with broad shoulders and so many freckles he looked tan year round, had always been a safety net for her. Often the older boy would come along as they went swimming in the small lake in the summer and skating on it in the winter. Katie was always glad to see him skating out to greet her but was truly grateful the time he grabbed the back of her jacket just before she literally skated on thin ice. Thinking back he had saved her from their mothers' wrath more than she could count on both her hands. To her, he was always the great older brother that understood her-unlike Lance who then only hung out with her if he needed someone to shoot on him for his keeping position or a cover from their parents.

"I'm still going to be lonely," she mumbled as she played with a few blades of grass.

"Oh c'mon Baby Bell," Charlie laughed as he reached over and messed up her long hair, "You're a tough girl, you'll be fine."

"I'm not a baby," she threw back as she shook her head to undo the damage he had done.

"We're going to have to see about that," he mused, standing up and brushing the grass off his freckled legs.

"And how are we going to do that?" Fred asked, cocking an eyebrow up at his older brother.

"Quidditch," he said simply, offering a hand to Katie who gratefully took it.

"What about us?" George cried.

"I'm going to have to see you everyday now," he explained as he hoisted Katie up, "I think I'm going to pass."

Katie laughed at the twins indignant outbursts as she held out her hands and pulled the both of them up at once. They pulled Bill and Ron out to play with them so it would be an equal three on three. As most of them went in when the sun started to set Katie let the snitch out for Charlie and watched as he caught it time after time effortlessly in the failing light. She scrunched up her nose as her brow furrowed in confusion, most seekers were short and lean where Charlie was tall and athletic but yet she was convinced he was better than the Cannon's seeker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Charlie had been right, she was a tough kid and made it through the loneliest year of her life. After two weeks Katie found various ways to keep herself occupied until the boys came home for the vacations. Over those nine or so months she had found things about her own house that she had never even thought to find out about. That the wine cellar in the basement had more than wine in it, that taking the sloping laundry shoot from the attic to a pile of pillows in the basement was a great afternoon ride, that their was a family of mice living behind the bookcase in the kitchen, and that her mother feed them. She even named the small furry family that always seemed to stay at four; Marie, Phineas, Hannah, and Charlie._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I told you that you wouldn't make it by the age line," 15 year old Katie laughed along with the bearded twins as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"I know," George said that Halloween, "But it was worth the shot."

"Would've been a good deal being able to say we fooled old Dumbles," Fred agreed with a laugh.

"At least you got party favors," Katie laughed, tugging on Fred's long white beard.

"Oh sod off," Fred chuckled, pushing her hand away, "This whole Tri-Wizard tournament is stupid anyway."

"Beautifully said brother-"

"-why thank you good twin-"

"-undoubtedly," George nodded, "After all, in the words of the Scottish Nazi Oliver Wood: the only tournament worth winning-"

"Is Quidditch," the three chorused together before breaking out into another round of laughs as they turned into the hospital Wing where they were instantly hushed by Madame Pomphrey.

"Why don't you get out of here, Kates," Fred offered, sitting in the cot Madame had pushed him into.

"I'm alri-"

"Nonsense," George said, in the next cot over as Fred looked around to see when the old nurse would return, "No point in you staying."

"But I-"

"No buts!" Fred exclaimed before lunging over and grabbing the collar of her blouse of her uniform, "Save yourself!" he whispered hoarsely. As Madame walked out of her office on her way back he pushed her to get her moving, "GO! _SAVE YOURSELF_!"

"MR WEASLEY!" Katie heard Madame snapped as she walked out of there as fast as she could and stifling her laugh as long as she could.

As she entered the third floor corridor her stomach gave a rather loud grumble seeing as she slept in, missed breakfast, and now lunch because of the twins fiasco. Tucking a lock of shoulder length hair behind her ear, she went up another flight of stairs and had to stop herself from sprinting to the large painting that hid the kitchens behind it. As her mouth started to water at the thought of all that food waiting for her, she realized there was already someone there. A tall redhead in fact.

"Hey Ron," she called, "Where's Harry and-_CHARLIE_?"

"Baby Bell?" the young man asked, turning around and a broad smile spreading across his face when he saw her running towards him.

"Charlie!" she cried happily ignoring her hated nickname, standing on her toes to throw her arms around his neck and he returned the hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for The Tournament," he said as he gave her a tight squeeze before they pulled away. He looked at her up and down which she cocked an eyebrow at him for, "Y-you, you…got taller."

"Pfft. Yeah, like half an inch," she laughed lightly, "But you would know that if I saw you over the summer."

"So you're finally 5'7" then? And I did owl you saying I was sorry," he added.

She nodded, remembering how he actually sent her three before she returned one. She was rather good at holding grudges, he was lucky he got off easy. "And you've been 6'1" for years , go me."

His shoulders bounced with laughter as he turned back to the large painting in front of him. "Can you open this?" he asked, turning back to her, "I've pinched every single piece of fruit at least twice and I still can't get it open."

"Charlie Weasley, you're such an idiot," she laughed, pushing him aside playfully to tickle the banana, "You don't pinch them," she said as it swung open to reveal the kitchens. "They bruise easy." he laughed again as he followed her in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later they had pretty much filled each other in on the past nine months and change. The last time Katie had seen Charlie was last Christmas seeing as he was only home for the week of the Quidditch cup which she had been spending at Alicia's, which was nine months too long by her standards. She may have grown half an inch, cut her hair into a bunch of layers and angles to her collar bone, but she thought he changed the most. It seemed as if he sustained even more freckles across his long sloping nose and cheeks, his slightly wavy hair grew an inch or two, she could see another burn poking out of the sleeve of his sweater, but besides this his smile seemed to have grown and his brown eyes danced even more when he laughed. But that could've been her seeing things, right?

"So how's Norbert doing?" she asked as she took a sip of cranberry juice.

"Oh, he ate your old teddy bear the other day-" the juice in her mouth came spraying out. She had that thing since she was four.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he rocked back and forth as he laughed while her face grew red as she charmed the mess away, "It was one of Percy's."

"Even better," she smirked, pocketing her wand. "He get a hold of you again though?" she asked, reaching forward with her right hand and pulling up his sleeve to see the full extent of the burn.

"No," he said, gazing at the shiny patch of skin on half of the back of his left hand and wrist, "That's from a Hungarian Horntail-it's getting better quickly though." he caught sight of the watch he had given her nearly five years ago on her wrist. "You still wearing that thing on the wrong wrist?"

"No," she said, looking fondly at the old leather strapped watch, "It's not the wrong wrist, it's the right," she smirked at their inside joke, her childish response always got a good laugh at him and it didn't fail that time. "But what the hell are you doing with a Horntail in Romania?"

"How did I see that one coming?" he murmured, watching as she traced the new burn with an idle, nail bitten finger. "technically no one's supposed to know."

"You were always a lousy prefect," she smirked as she tugged his sleeve back down. "always letting things 'slip'."

"Just because I gave you a tip on Filch's night rounds _once_…" he rolled his eyes.

"-_And_ told the twins about the cabinet where he kept knicked things, _and_ what McGonagall acts like drunk at a Christmas party," she counted off her fingers, "_and_ getting my charmed quaffle back for me that one time, _and_ telling us Dumbledore's office password almost every year, _and_-"

"Ok," he laughed, "I was a lousy prefect, _I get it_. But I do believe Percy filled in the gaps for me."

"Oh, he's filled them in for years to come," she smirked, "Who would've thought that you'd be redeemed by him? So about that Horntail…" she said, making sure he didn't forget about her question.

"Tell you what," he leant forward, pieces of hair falling across his face, and whispered as if the whole thing was a conspiracy, "Go down to the lake in two weeks after hours and I'll show you."

"After hours?" Katie looked around the kitchens suspiciously as she leant forward too, keeping the conspiracy up before smiling crookedly at him, "You really are a lousy prefect," she whispered back and he leant back as he laughed.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and offering her a worn hand, "I want to see the twins with beards."

"You heard about that?" she asked, taking his hand with her own Quidditch-calloused one as he helped her up.

"You forget that things spread like wildfire in this joint," he smiled as the large painting closed behind them, closing out the noise of the kitchens, and keeping their hands closed around one another like they had always been when he would lead her around the crowded streets of Diagon Alley when she was little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first Katie thought that two weeks would go by like a breeze. She thought that with classes, and homework, and the whole tournament thing going with all the adrenaline it brought that time would fly. But sitting in History of Magic she couldn't remember a longer two weeks of her life.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on her open and practically empty notebook as she stared out the nearby window. From that spot in the castle, one could see the lake perfectly in it's pristine and sunny spot. Normally she would sit and watch how the sun would fall against the waves and ripples in the late morning light, blissfully unaware of her teacher's lectures. But now she found that instead she was glaring at the large body of water, as a jittering foot joined her impatient hand. It almost killed her to know that Charlie was somewhere on the grounds and that she couldn't go and see him. But she wouldn't admit that her stomach would give a lurch as he came into mind and she could try and ignore the flip it did when she realized she would be able to see him later that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being friends with the Weasleys had always been a huge plus in Katie life and it didn't change that night when Charlie's tip, from nearly five years ago on Filch's night rounds, held true. Creeping across the moonlight entrance, Katie was never happier to accept that Filch was now somewhere on the infamous, snog-o-rific, astronomy tower near 11at night. Although the thought of someone being up there with him was something Katie would rather not let her mind dwell on, she took comfort in knowing that he was on the exact opposite side of the castle as she slid out in jeans, a sweater, and black robe.

Casting a faint lumnos charm, she quickly made her way to the lake where her brow furrowed. She and Charlie had never said exactly where they were supposed to meet, the lake _was_ rather big. With a sigh she muttered 'nox' and sat down on the grass as the Viking ship lazily rocked back and forth. She would just have to hope that Charlie would find her sooner or later.

Sooner or later turned into half an hour. Katie stood up and started skipping rocks anxiously. She knew Charlie was around somewhere and that he wouldn't just forget about her like that. But ten minutes later she was wondering if her had stood her up. She shook her head, you can't stand someone up if you're not on a date, she told herself. And she certainly didn't have plans to start dating him of all people. After all, he was like a second brother. She shook her head vigorously, she was thinking far too deep into things. It was simple. He had simply forgotten about her. She took a deep breath at this, she didn't want him to forget about her and instead of skipping the flat rock in her hand she chucked it across the water.

As it finally sunk beneath the silvery surface, she thrust her hands into her pockets and quickly turned on her heel only to bump into something rather sturdy.

"Baby Bell?"

"For the last time Charlie," she sighed as she recited her usual response, "I'm not a baby, I'm 16 soon an-CHARLIE!" she scolded, finally registering his presence-it was rather late by then-and punching his shoulder, "_Where have you been_?"

"Do you realize how big this lake is? I've been wandering around for an hour trying to find _you_" he pointed out and she could just make out his face. "It's bloody dark…" he murmured before taking out his wand and muttering 'lumnos'.

"Oh," she said, looking down at the faintly lit grass. "Yeah…it is rather big…"

"You thought I forgot about you, didn't you?" he smirked down at her as he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the Dark Forest, his wand held out in front of him. He looked at her and saw the meek smile on her face, "Oh Merlin Katie, you know I wouldn't've stood you up."

"We're not dating," she laughed in relief.

"True," he agreed, "But still. Even if we were, even though we're not-not to say that I wouldn't though, but we're not," he said hurriedly before taking a deep breath and Katie tried her best to follow what he was saying, "Either way I never would…or will."

"Thanks Charlie," she laughed lightly, "I think…"

"Trust me," he gave her hand a squeeze, "This is one thing you'll thank me for later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlie? Charlie, do you know where you're going?" Katie asked 15 minutes later as she struggled against a rather thorny branch which had grabbed her robe.

Charlie turned around to help her get untangled from the rather stubborn branch, "Of course I do," he smiled brightly before taking her hand again and leading her around the thick forest on trail that she was almost positive wasn't there.

"You don't have a clue," she said stubbornly from behind him as he stopped again to scowl at the ground.

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Nonsense," he said, squeezing her hand, "It's this way," he smiled before pulling her to the left.

"Char-Charlie, you have no idea where you're going," she said as he stopped yet again, this time behind the branches of a large fallen tree.

"Yes I do," he said just as stubbornly as she as he lead her around the tree. "It's right over here."

"What's right over h-_Charlie_!" she exclaimed as they came into a large clearing where four very large cages were holding four very large sleeping dragons.

"I know_-" _

"-Charlie!-"

"-yes Baby Bell-?"

"-_Charlie!" _she cried excitedly for the third time, grabbing the collar of his robes. "_dragons_!"

He chuckled as he grabbed her wrists, "I know, and you if you wake them up they'll be unhappy, and if they're unhappy, well…it's not good."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly and biting her bottom lip.

"It's alright," he laughed, taking hold of one of her hands again and leading her to the sleeping head of the smaller Welsh Green and dropping her hand. "Give her a pet."

"You're kidding me," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really," he beamed at her as she turned to look at the sleeping beast. "she the nicest out of the lot, she won't do anything."

But in it's dreaming state, the Welsh Green hardly looked like a beast. In the bright full-moon light, it's emerald scales turned a silvery blue. In truth, Katie favorite class was Care of  
Magical Creatures even though she was almost positive Hagrid had been doing some illegal breeding or something. Either way, she found the class as fun as she did dangerous-which with the blast-ended-shrewts was becoming even more. Of course she had read and heard more stories with dragons in them than she could count, and of course she had learnt _about_ them. But never in her life had she ever encountered something as fascinatingly dangerous as a one, let alone reach out and _pet it_.

She ran a hand through her hair as she bent down before cautiously sliding her hand through the bars of the cage. Her fingertips just skimmed over the smallest of scales around it's large nostrils when the sleeping dragon gave a loud snort. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked up at Charlie expectantly as if he was going to give her directions. But instead he knelt down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders encouragingly. Biting her bottom lip she concentrated on the hand that she slid back through the bars. Her hand finally rested against the large snout of the Welsh Green before running it back and forth against the cool scales. She looked up at Charlie who was grinning broadly as he slid his freckled hand through and fondly rubbed the edges of one of the large nostrils, while the other was still draped over her.

"She loves this," he whispered as the dragon let out a small rumble, "If she ever gets in a bad mood all you have to do is rub her nose," he let out a small chuckle, "But it's getting to the nose that's the hard part when she's in a right state."

Katie laughed lightly as she watched one large yellow eye crack open, "She waking up?"

"Nah, she's just checking things out," he reassured her as the eye closed once again, "Normally she never gets this much attention with the Horntail around. It takes twenty of us just to get him to calm down on a good day."

Katie craned her neck to see the Horntail moving slightly in it's sleep. She watched as it's jaw tightened and felt bad for whatever it was dreaming about eating. "Why are they _here _anyway?" she asked in a whisper, her hand still caressing the shimmering scales.

"Ah, _that_ I'm not allowed to tell you," she pouted at him and he let the hand around her shoulders drop.

"But you were always a lousy prefect," she moaned, instantly missing the pressure on her shoulders. "Don't go all Percy on me."

"But I'm not a lousy keeper-"

"-oh c'mon, I can get a shot past you easy," she joked, knowing that he had really meant dragon keeper and not Quidditch keeper. "I know you're not," she assured him as he was about to protest. "But-"

"-no."

"But Charlie-"

"-No."

"….please?"

"No," he laughed, standing up and offering her a hand which she ignored and stood up on her own. "Oh c'mon, don't go all stubborn on me."

"I'm not," she said rather stubbornly as they brushed the dirt off their legs.

"Baby Bell," he groaned.

"I'm not a baby."

"You're right-you pet a dragon," he smirked, "You have finally grown up."

"What do you mean _finally_?"

"C'mon," he laughed grabbing her hand and leading her away, "I can take you back to the Entrance."

Walking all that way back to the castle gave Katie sometime to think. She was glad to know that Charlie hadn't even thought of 'standing her up' and found it oddly adorable that he had stammered over that conversation. She looked down at their hands and knew he was right, she would owe him a lot of thanks for that night.

"Well," Charlie said once they reached the large oak doors and dropping her hand, "If Filch kept the same schedule all these years then he's near Treawley's so you'll be Scot-free if you hurry."

"Look, Charlie," she said, looking at her now fidgeting hands before looking back up at him, "You were right. I do have a lot to pay you back for that." she smiled, "Don't know exactly how I'm going to work that one out though."

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Consider it paid back," he winked at her as he drew away, "I got to get back though," he smiled crookedly as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "Finn thinks I'm asleep in my little tent back there."

"You were always a lousy prefect," she grinned as he started back.

"Good night Baby Bell," he laughed as he waved over his shoulder.

"I'm not-" she stopped and sighed, "Night Charlie."

Crawling back into her four poster bed back in the Griffindor tower, she grinned against her pillow, glad that Filch was a creature of habit and-oddly albeit- that Charlie Weasley might've as well been tattooed to her frontal lobe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_All her life Katie had been 'one of the guys' maybe that was because she spent most of her life in a house with seven boys running around in it. Or because she could play Quidditch just as well as any of them. While her friends had been talking about how cute the new rookie on the English team was, Katie was talking about how good his technique was. _

Now this was not to say she never had a boyfriend, but however it was true that they never lasted more then three months at best. Katie could never explain why things went sour. To her it felt like things were going great until all of a sudden he would say that she was 'too competitive' or that she 'was a better friend than girlfriend' or the infamous 'it's not you, it's me'. She never let those things get to her though. In fact she was happier without a boyfriend. It wasn't that she had a cold heart or that she wanted to be rebellious against the idea of commitment, things just worked out better when she didn't have to worry about silly little things like whether or not her hair was messy when she came back from practice, or the fact that during the Quidditch season she had little time to sleep, eat and breathe let alone do her homework and keep a relationship up and running.

_But her whole 'I don't need a guy' theory went out the window when the Yule Ball came around later that year and she was REQUIRED to have a date. Something she was rather unhappy about._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While many of the couples were still dancing in the Great Hall, Katie wandered outside and into one of the new gardens that was grown for the occasion. Listening to her high heels clack against the walkway and her light-blue and white knee length dress rustle in the light breeze, she let her mind wander. She smiled at the thought of George and Alicia dancing a slow song together while Fred swung Angelina around, which was rather dangerous for innocent bystanders. Picking a leaf off a nearby branch she occupied her hands by slowly tearing it as she followed the sound of running water. Coming to the source of the calming noise, she sat on the edge of the large fountain. Reaching up she pulled her hair out of the bun it was constrained to and let it fall against her shoulders before running a hand through it.

Looking back towards the hall she could still see the many couples dancing and furrowed her brow when seeing on of the Drumstang students. It had been far too stupid of her to even think of accepting his offer to take her, let alone actually accept it. It would've been wiser to take Roger Davies up on his offer. But she held grudges and had to refuse when she remembered how he used to tug on her braids back in her first year. Lucky for him he was able to rack up the nerve to ask that Fleur girl and Katie was sure it was just to show her up so, too hastily, she agreed to the other boy's offer. At first he burly boy had been kind and courteous and even funny through his deep accent, but for another reason Katie could not explain, things went sour and he ran off with this Hufflepuff girl to the nearest broom closet.

Letting her hand sink into the crystal water she wondered when Hufflepuffs got so forward. According to that stupid hat they were supposed to be kind and innocent. So much for that though, she thought, enjoying the coolness a passing breeze brought and listening to the faint music emitting from the Hall. Bending down she went to undo the three inch heels Angelina had pushed on her feet-which she feared would soon fall off.

"Baby Bell?"

Sitting back up quickly she saw none other than Charlie Weasley walking towards her. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" she furrowed her brow. "I thought you were gone by now."

He shook his head as he sat down next to her in his usual some-what scorched brown jeans and frayed green sweater with a robe that matched the worn that his jeans had seen. "Well we were going to take off earlier but Finn wanted to stick around a little bit longer."

"Horntail mustn't have been happy about that."

"No," he chuckled, "not too much." He paused as he looked back to the Hall, "Can I, er, ask why you're not up there?"

"Turns out my date is rather, er," she searched for a good word, "_busy_ at the moment with a certain Hufflepuff."

"A 'Puff?" he smirked, "wow, you've got some good taste for mates, hu?"

She bumped into him with her shoulder. "Drumstang guy was too thick to string two words together anyway."

"Like Diggory?"

"You're just afraid another big guy will be better than you," she said without missing a beat. "don't want to lose your title of 'biggest and best'."

"He's not as tall as me yet."

"_Yet_." she emphasized before sighing and looking down at the ground, "a _Hufflepuff..."_

"He must be as thick as you say then," he said softly and she looked back up at him as he stood up and offered her his hand while a new song came on in the background, "If you excuse my atrocious appearance, can I have this dance?"

She looked him up and down with a crookedly smile. For a second she thought he was joking around but she caught the soft look in his eyes and the warm smile on his face, "Don't be ridiculous," she said, standing up, ignoring his hand for a moment before taking it and placing the other on his shoulder, "You look positively dashing."

Charlie chuckled as he gave her hand a squeeze as he gingerly placed his other on her waist before leading her in beat with the slow music, "Don't say that around Diana though, she might get a tad jealous."

"Diana?" she asked shocked that forever-single Charlie might have a girlfriend, "You haven't dated anyone since you were in school."

"I'm not dating anyone, Diana's the Welsh Green," he laughed.

"Oh," Katie murmured, looking at the ground as she felt the color rising in her cheeks.

"Oh, buck up," he said, tapping the bottom of her chin lightly with a half-closed fist, "You couldn't've known."

She smiled at him as his hand found it's spot back on her waist, "How so?"

"Well apparently she gets rather angry if I even look at any of the other's without petting her first. It's becoming quite the problem."

"I can see why," Katie laughed, "Better not get on her bad side."

"Ah, she can't be worse than mum," he smirked.  
"You talk to her lately?"

"As a matter of fact I have, she told me to _tell the sweetheart I said hello and hope she's doing well_," he said in a voice uncannily like his mother's which got a broad grin out of Katie. "so what message shall I deliver to the lovely Molly Weasley."

"Tell her…tell her things are looking up," she said, giving his hand a small squeeze which caused his eyebrows to skyrocket into his hairline for a moment before floating back down into their normal spot.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that," he said, "She's been having kittens over Harry so that'll be good for her to hear."

"Kittens?" Katie asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"You know, with the tournament and all," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a good thing I didn't tell her about the first task sooner than I did, I honestly think that she personally would've stormed up here and pulled him out of it by hand if she had to."

"I don't think Fudge would've been able to take the wrath of Molly Weasley," she laughed.

"So," he said after a while and twiddling his fingers against her waist which sent ripples up her spine, "Besides this Drumstang boy, any other blokes run off on you?"

"Jealous Charlie?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No," he said rather quickly, "I was just, you know…asking."

"Well since you're just _asking_," she smiled crookedly, "The only bloke that's been at my beck and call has been Davies who's been playing the same act since third year." He furrowed his brow, "I told you, remember?" obviously not by the look on his face, "In first year he pulled my braids, in second he made fun of my last name and since third-"

"-he's been asking you to go to Hogsmeade with him everytime, without fail, no matter how many times you say no," he finished, "I remember now…he's not giving you trouble, is he?"

"No," she laughed, slipping her hand out of his and wrapping it around his neck with her other one and resting her head right underneath his chin.

"It's a shame," he muttered as he slid his arms around her waist, still guiding her even though the music had stopped half an hour ago. She took a deep breath and smiled at his familiar scent of old embers with a hint of coffee.

"What's a shame?" she murmured as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I've got to go back to the preserve tomorrow."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," he laughed lightly at her stubbornness.

She groaned, "Finn can take care of it."

"Diana'll miss me if I don't."

"But I'll miss you if you do."

"Really?"

She pulled her head back and looked at him when she heard the shock in his voice, "Sure I will. I always miss you."

"Oh, that's good."

"Why?" she smiled crookedly, "you thought I didn't?"

"No, it's just nice to know the sentiment is returned," he grinned as he grabbed her hand, "You should probably be getting back," he said as he started walking back up to the castle.

"Oh wait," she said, dropping his hand and quickly going to grab her strap-y heels from where she left them near the fountain before going back and slipping her hand back in his. "Sorry."

"No worries."

"When do you have to leave?" Katie asked as they stopped once they reached the large oak doors.

"In a few hours-"

"-I thought you said tomorrow!" she cut him off.

He held out his watch so she could see that the time read just after 1:30 in the morning, "It is tomorrow."

"Oh," she said looking down at the floor.

"Buck up," he said, pushing her chin up with his forefinger, "Diana's still got nothing on you."

"Thanks Charlie," she smiled as she gave him hug which he returned happily. "You coming home for the summer?" she asked while he held her tight.

"Should be near the end," he muttered into her hair before they broke apart. "You going to be at the Burrow?"

"Should be near the end," she grinned.

"Good," he smiled as he leant over and planted a kiss, that she was sure deliberately, hit the corner of her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kates," Fred drawled as she crawled through the portrait hole, "Who have you been carousing with all night?"

"Oh yes," George said, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Do tell."

"Do you really want to know?" Katie baited them with a smirk as they nodded, "Your brother."

"But Ron was-" George started before looking over to Fred, both with identical looks of horror on their face.

"I could've sworn he had a thing for Hermione," Fred said as she slipped out from between them and went up to the girl's dorm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_All plans Katie had set up for that summer seemed to go up in smoke. With the death of Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter's claims of the Dark Lord returning and the Crouch Conspiracy coming out of wraps, not to mention the Daily Prophet false claims, Katie' s summer took many unexpected terms. _

At the start of the summer Fred owled her telling her that they wouldn't be at the Burrow this summer and instead at a location which he was forbidden to tell her. 'Dumbledore made me promise', he had told her, 'but it's mum that's the scary threat'. he went on to tell her that the whole grim place he was staying at would be ten times better if she could Floo over and cheer things up. They owled each other all throughout the summer and instead Katie palled around Angelina's house with Alicia for much of the summer. She also got an owl from Ginny, talking about mostly Quidditch, George who constantly asked about Alicia, and even Bill owled to say hi and pass the same message on to her family. Mrs. Weasley also sent them a cake, but not once all summer did she get an owl from Charlie.

Her sixth year of school also brought many twists, turns and unexpected ups and downs with it. With Umbridge-toad-lady walking around no one was innocent of anything. Katie couldn't blame the twins, Angelina and Alicia for ducking out when Christmas came around. She herself wished that she could but her parents had taken off on vacation to Australia, so, she was left in the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plopping down on the snow with a 'humpf, Katie slipped off her old sneakers and pulled on her skates. Tightening them more than needed, she couldn't help but be somewhat vengeful.

With Christmas only a day away, Katie was normally even more cheerful than she normally was. Her usual smile was constantly beaming and she couldn't help humming carols as she went about her business. But this year there was no smiles, no humming, no gift giving. She knew Christmas wasn't about gifts, it was a bout family and friends which is the biggest gift of all, but all of hers had turned and run. One couldn't help but be a little morbid about that fact. But none the less she had owled out all of hers that morning.

Tying her laces and standing up, Katie wobbled over to edge of the lake before gliding out onto the frozen surface. Katie was never a very graceful girl on anything other than a broom, so ice-skates had always been a challenge for her, but she had always been fast. On the Weasley's pond she would speed around with the twins or just watched as Ginny would twirl and spin like a ballerina on a stage. With a scoff she wrapped her scarf around her neck once or twice and thrust her hands into the pockets of her brother's old brown leather jacket.

Lazily gliding over the rough ice she looked over to the castle and her brow instantly furrowed. For years it had been her safe haven but with Umbridge stalking the halls it was hardly anything but.

Spinning around she started to glide backwards, a feat that took her years to get the hang of. She concentrated on the way her legs propelled her, when to push and when to glide, she hardly saw the branch sticking out of the ice and fell straight on her butt. She ran a gloved hand through her hair and sighed. She eased herself back up and it was only seconds before she fell back down. And again. And again. And again.

Sitting on the ice with a now frozen bum for what must've been the fifth time she slammed her fists down on the ice which obviously did more harm than help. She scowled at the legs sprawled out in front of her and groaned when she saw that she had ripped a hole on the knee in her favorite pair of jeans. It seemed nothing was going right lately.

"Need some help?"

Katie looked over her shoulder to see Charlie gliding over to her. To be surprised to see him would be an understatement, but she purposely ignored him and got up on her own before gliding away.

"Baby Bell," he called even though she ignored him still. "Oh c'mon Katie, you can't ignore me forever."

She thrust her hands back in her pockets with a scowl on her face and hummed a song in hopes it would help her. Gliding around at half speed she did everything in her power to ignore the ginger haired man calling her and to stay upright. And she was succeeding until she hit a rather rough spot at got the toe pick stuck in the ice and she fell forward again, just getting her hands out of her pockets in time.

"Here," Charlie said lightly, holding a hand out to her. She ignored it and tried to get back up on her own only to fall on her butt again in the process with a groan. "Let me help."

"If you wanted to help me why didn't you owl me?" she spat from the ice. She saw the look of hurt on his face but kept going, "A year, Charlie, a _year_. And no hide or tail from you. Not even one measly letter! You-"

"Katie, I-"

"Oh don't Katie me," She growled, succeeding in getting up this time. "You left me high and dry for a year, Charles Weasley," she said, poking him in the chest. "_Ron_ owled me before you did." his shoulder's slumped and he looked at her pleadingly. "So go on, explain. I deserve _that_ at least."

"You deserve more than that," he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck with a gloved hand, "And I'm not sure I can give that to you. I started a million letters, honest I did." he assured her as she cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "But once 'To my Baby Bell' was finished I hit a wall. You confused me."

"Oh yeah," she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest "Because I'm so deep and complicated."

"Actually normally I can read you like a book," he said offhandedly, "But now it feels like I'm literate and I don't know what half the things you're doing means."

She stared at him blankly, "Skip the analogies and get to the point."

"That's the problem," he sighed, "I'm not sure what anything is anymore let alone the point. All I have is these little pieces but I can't put the picture together."

"Well," she sighed, her brows still knitted together, "Come back when you've painted this picture of yours and stop wasting my time."

And with that she turned around, glided back to where her shoes were, put them on and stalked back up to the castle. Knowing that he would still be standing where she left him, she ignored every part of her that was screaming to run back there before he left for good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Things only got harder from there. She somehow managed to get through the year which only got worse when Fred and George flew away. That summer she spent most of her days helping the twins at their booming business. She never let the rift between her and Charlie ruin what she had left, which in short, was the twins who would always offer her a source of comfort and trust. Charlie had stopped by a few times in which she would disappear into the back. She would come out once he left to receive the message of apology he left with Fred. She was getting rather good at ignoring things. _

The next year at school left her with one friend. A friend that wasn't even close to the twins or Angelina or Alicia. Before her final year, Leanne had been more of a dorm mate than a friend. But she soon found herself hanging around with the strawberry blonde girl more and more often to the point that they could be called friends.

Leanne had always been more of a friend to Katie than Katie had been to her. After all it was Leanne who had begged her not to mess with the package Rosemeta had given her to deliver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took Katie three weeks to wake up after the incident. Even after that she was still confined to the small hospital bed. Most of the day she slept, mostly against her will. The Healers told her that it would speed up her recovery so she would grudgingly drink the sleeping potion they gave her twice a day. After two weeks she was getting rather used to the rancid taste and only being awake from 11 in the morning to 7 at night.

The eight hours she was awake were rather boring. Her mother visited her every afternoon and her father would pop in on his way home from work. Besides the twins dutifully coming in at least four times a week to entertain her with the newest of their products. But the hours to herself she would play Exploding snap, maybe pick up a game of chess with Chris (a young healer who was always good for a funny story) who always had time on his break to beat her, do the crossword puzzle in the daily prophet and then take a marker and scribble on the photos in it.

"Hey Katie," Chris said, sticking his messy, dark haired head into her ward, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked, her brow furrowed at the crossword puzzle in front of her.

"Charlie Weasley."

"No he's not," she said as her head snapped back up.  
"Oh no, I think he is," he smirked at her, "Tall with red hair?"

"That's him," she groaned which only caused his smirk to grow, "Tell him I'm asleep?"

"Old crush come back?" he cocked his head and ducked out just in time as she flung the newspaper at him.

Around one o'clock Chris came into her word with the chessboard and their lunches on his break.

"So who is this Charlie Weasley fellow?" Chris asked as he sat at the foot of her bed with his legs crossed as they set up the chess board.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her own legs and placing her white pieces in the correct spot.

"Because it seems like he got you in a right state."

Katie looked up at Chris. He had graduated Hogwarts when she was a fourth year and by his stories he was the most troublesome Ravenclaw in the whole castle. He was never as devious as the twins but he would always shout out funny remarks during lessons which almost always landed him in detention. With his messy hair and bright blue eyes Katie could almost see him being related to Roger Davies. But Chris looked more like her age than the 20 year old he was and 'his boyish good looks' never matched his quick wit.

"He's just some kid I grew up with."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "white goes first."

"Pawn to e5," she said offhandedly, "Hmm what?"

"Normally someone you grow up with isn't just 'some kid'," he said, "Pawn to g3."

"What is that supposed to mean?-knight to h6."

"I mean that there is always something more to-bishop to j4-to 'some kid'."

"What makes you think that? Pawn to k3"

"Pawn to K3, because," he said, pulling the broken pieces of her pawn off the board, "Someone only says 'some kid' when they don't want to talk about that person." she moved her knight to get his pawn, "So why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because," she sighed, "He completely forgot about me."

"Well the way he was trying to barge in-rook to a5-seemed to prove that he very much thinks about you."

"I highly doubt it," she muttered.

"Well he wanted me to tell you that he painted the picture," she stared at him as he moved his knight. "what does he mean?"

Katie shook her head, "I don't have the faintest idea."

"He said he'd be back tomorrow."

"I plan to be asleep tomorrow."

"I think you should hear the bloke out," Chris said looking back up at her. "He seemed rather…_shaken up _about the whole fact."

"Whole fact of what?"

"Of you being in here."

"I've been in here for nearly two months," she scoffed, moving her queen to take his rook only to have that taken away by his bishop. "if he was so shaken up he should've come sooner."

"That's what I told him."

"No you didn't," she said skeptically.

"Said he just got the owl from his mother the other day," he went on, "Apparently his family owl isn't supposed to take long trips let alone across the continent to Romania."

She stared at the top of his dark head as he checked her king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He came back you know," Chris said offhandedly as he added another card to their exploding snap card house during his lunch break.

Katie's brow furrowed at the large card structure resting on the table he conjured up next to her bed, "So?"

"So I think you should listen to the bloke."

"And why should I do that?" she asked, gingerly placing yet another card.

"Because," he watched as the house teetered for a second and sighed when it didn't falter, "This is the sixth day in row that he came in when you were 'asleep'. and I would like to point out that his time frame for coming has varied," he picked up a card from the deck, "You can't keep this up forever."

"Watch me."

"I'm letting him in tomorrow-"

"-no you're not-"

"-oh yes I am-"

"-I'll report you!" she threatened even though they both knew she wouldn't.

"For what?" he challenged, cocking an eyebrow at her with a smirk, "Pretend to be asleep for all I care but I'm getting rather sick of seeing the same 'some kid'."

Normally Katie would've pushed him playfully for making fun of her favorite Weasley but she could hardly say he was now her favorite and at the moment he was still considered 'some kid'…or at least she tried to convince herself of that. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's here."

"Send him away."

"I'm letting him in."

"I'll just pretend to be asleep."

"Go for it," Chris said as he sauntered out of her ward, "But I'm still letting him in."

With a sigh Katie reached over to the nightstand where her wand was and quickly transformed the visitor's chair into a table cactus and placed it back on the table top. Hoping that making him stand would get him to leave earlier she laid down on her left shoulder, her hands tucked up next to her head, facing out into her ward and closed her eyes just before she heard the door swing back open as Chris whispered something.

She could hear his long strides make it's way across the cheap vinyl tile floor before stopping near her head. She heard the ruffle of clothes and a small mutter of a charm. Silently scolding herself she should've known he would've pulled one out of the air.

She could hear the sigh he let out as he pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down heavily.

"Baby Bell?" he asked tentatively and she was sure if she opened her eyes she would see his familiar face with his eyebrows dipped apologetically. "I don't know if you can hear me but I just…" he sighed again and she almost smiled faintly as she felt his blistered hand cup over her upturned one. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner-you know how slow Errol is. You know you're not supposed to scare me like that Baby Bell," he murmured, moving his thumb in circles over her skin. "I suppose I should get to the point…I painted that picture you wanted. It's rather big so it might take me a while. You truly are a puzzle, you know that? Leaving me with these blurry images and expecting something so great out of me. You're the one who's good at drawing anyway. Remember that drawing of the garden gnome in the old boot you gave me for Christmas that one time?" he asked with a breathy laugh, "I still have it-it's excellent by the way."

He sighed again, "I really need to learn how to stay on track. I…I think I love you Kates. Well, I always have, you were always that corky younger sister to me. But now…." she could almost see his shoulders slump, "I never thanked you for that dance. I think that's when my wires really got crossed-light blue is a great color on you, so you know. Oh, and Diana, she says hi and constantly tells me she approves of you even though you nearly broke my heart," he sighed for what felt like the longest time and all of a sudden the anger towards him Katie had been harboring seemed to disappear. "She personally thinks that's when I fell for you-the night I took you to see them before the first task. I probably sound like a loon right about now talking about how I go on having conversations with the dragons…" he chuckled lightly.

"But back to the point which I have successfully dodged this whole time-you make lovely conversation even when your asleep," he added offhandedly. "Either way-this is deep into the future by the way-there's this little house out in the country. Looks almost exactly like the land around the Burrow. I know the house isn't much but it's what we could afford. Then there's the two of us standing out front and I have my arm around your waist and your beaming your usual smile.

"Remember that time you fell asleep against my side when you were over a few summers ago and were just laying around outside? I pointed out that you still had over the summer work to start and you yawned and said that looking at clouds was part of your divination work? You fell asleep in the crook of my arm with your head on my shoulder and threw an arm around me. And when I gave you a tight squeeze you just nestled into me more? I want that everyday," he paused, "Then there's a bunch of kids running around," he said softly, lacing his hand with hers, "They're pretty small at the moment but they all turn out great. The first is a girl and she's got your smile and green eyes. You teach her to fly before she can walk and then there are twin boys. I know, I know," he said as if already hearing her rebuttal to twins, "And I know-they're boys just like Fred and George. You wanted to name one Phineas, because we all know you love that name, and promised we could call him Finny. Why do you even like that name anyway Baby Bell?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"I haven't figured much out after that. But someday Hogwarts'll have a whole team of Weasley's," he chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. "It might be a good thing you can't hear me, Merlin only knows I would scare you away with all that…For Merlin sake your still in school….but we are happy-and I figured out how to cook. You're still unsure about it and we spend hours just to get a decent meal on the table," he laughed lightly at this. "But it's a good life. Simple, albeit, and I have to apparate home everyday but it's not a problem for you, Baby Bell." His hand slipped out of hers and she instantly missed it. "I'm sorry," he said softly and she did her best to keep her sleeping act up as he leaned over and left a ginger kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Once the door shut behind him she sat upright and looked around, blinking rather hard. She ran a hand through her hair and found that her chest was heaving with silent and dry sobs. As angry at him she had been, as young as they were, she found herself suddenly wanting the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a week Katie didn't hear from Charlie. There were no reports of a pushy redhead from Chris and the twins said they haven't seen much of him. There were not owls with a letter from him and no bar of chocolate sent to her room from him. Nothing.

As she did that day's crossword puzzle in the daily prophet she found that both 'abandonment' and 'forgotten' were both answers. Her brow furrowed at the consecutive answers and started breathing heavily. Surely that wouldn't happen again. Lighting never hit's the same spot twice, right?

Holding the folded newspaper close to her nose and squinting at the puzzle she heard a light knock on her door. At first she didn't hear it until the sound grew louder.

"Hold on," she mumbled, scribbling half of an answer, not sure if it was correct. They rapped on her door louder, "In the name of Godric…" louder still. "for Merlin's sake…COME IN THEN!" she scowled at her newspaper still.

"Baby Bell?"

"What do you want?" she asked agitated at the pesty visitor and the tricky question.

"Look, I know you're probably still mad at me," she finally looked up to see Charlie standing in her doorway and looking rather dismayed as he stared at the cheap vinyl floor. His red hair fell across his face, a scarf hung limply from around his neck, and green sweater revealed from under his open brown robes. "And I'm sorry…and…"

Katie let the newspaper fall onto the floor as she pushed back her covers and got out of bed in her funky, teal, hospital pajamas. She shuffled right up to him and placed a soft kiss on his mumbling lips.

"I wasn't so asleep last time," she explained when he looked at her confused when she pulled back.

"Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and still unable to look her in the eye but instead at her scarlet and gold striped socks.

"I heard every word."

"Oh."

"You didn't scare me away."

"Oh."

"_Charlie will you look at me_," she demanded and he slowly followed her directions and stared at her with his usual big brown eyes. "I want the same thing you do," she said in a softer tone, this time it was her turn to stare at her socks.

"Oh," she looked up to glare at him while he took a step closer to her, "That's nice to hear considering I had to wait two years to hear it."

She smiled as he pushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Reaching up she snaked her arms around his neck and played with the locks of red hair on the nape of his neck fondly while she stood up on her toes to kiss him back properly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEpilogue:

"So lilies or lilacs?""Hmm?"

"Lilies or lilacs?"

"For what?"

"Charlie," 20 year old Katie groaned, two magazine cutouts in her hand, "I can't plan a whole wedding by myself," she pointed out to the redhead sitting next to her on the old couch. "Please help me?"

"MmmHmm."

Katie reached over and ripped the Quidditch magazine out of his hands. "_Help me_."

"But Baby Bell," he groaned, snaking an freckled arm around her waste and resting his chin on her shoulder, "We've been picking out things all day."

"Actually you've been reading Which Broomstick while I've twiddled over insignificant details," she sighed impatiently, "Which apparently are as insignificant as I thought they were."

"So forget them," he said as he nuzzled his nose into the base of her neck as his other arm found it's way around her waist too.

"But-_Charlie_!" she laughed as he pushed her back against the couch, placing himself on top of her. "Charlie, I've got to get things straightened out…"

"Do it tomorrow," he mumbled against her skin.

"But…" she fought back with little enthusiasm, "…if I don't do it, who will?"

"Let mum do it."

"Right," she scoffed, "That'll fly well with Molly."

"Actually she'll probably do it in hopes of getting me out of here faster," he mumbled, planting kisses along her neckline.  
Glancing back at the coffee table which had four empty mugs of tea/coffee and completely covered in different pictures and cutouts Katie let out a long sigh. "But it's our one day…"

"No," he protested, still planting light kisses, "Everyday with you is my day. We could get married in a cardboard box and I wouldn't give a damn."

"I know…" she murmured.

"We don't need a big wedding," he pointed out.

"Are you just saying that to get out of work?"

Charlie laughed as he pulled his head back to look at her, "No, even though that is a good point. But Kates, all we need is a church, a priest, me in decent robes and you in a bikini with our family in a church and things would be great."

"A bikini?" she cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"It could be white."

Katie laughed, "Alright, we'll do it your way."

"So you'll wear the bikini?"

"Besides that."

"I" could live with that," he smiled, "Besides, doing things your way got us nowhere for near three years-" he said, bringing his mouth down on hers before she could protest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, get a room!"

"Why did they have to come here anyway? They could've planned the damn thing in their flat."

They broke apart to see the twins walk into the den of the burrow and plop down on the other couch.

"Oh no," George said as they glared at the two carbon copies, "Go on right ahead."

"Please Charles," Fred nodded, "Go on and eat my best friend's face off."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and continued his previous task before Katie could reach for her wand on the end table and hex them ten times over.

"IN THE NAME OF GODRIC I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

**Yeah…about this…I was just experimenting. Like I said I suddenly love Charlie and there seems to be a lack of stories about him. And norm I would've made my own character but I didn't feel like it and Katie seemed like a reasonable candidate…ok, so she's like the only one I can write properly but that's besides the point. And I KNOW I need to get LAaB updated but if you review for this I promise it'll be up all the faster. I'm sorry but school just started, an absolute killer and I'm taking like four college courses as a junior in high school plus volleyball everyday so it's been kinda rough on me. Please forgive and review!**

**Lots o love!**


End file.
